1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drinking mugs and particularly to a drinking mug that simulates a sports helmet with the image of a portion of the face of the helmet wearer on one side of the mug in a designated window area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drinking mugs come in all different shapes, colors and sizes. Many mugs are designed to promote specific events. Promotional mugs typically include logos, text, and/or images that relate to a particular event, person or organization. For example, drinking cups used to serve spectators at sports events typically have the home team's logo and other related text and imagery printed on the exterior surface of the cups. More elaborate mugs are typically sold at souvenir shops. An example of a more elaborate mug is a football helmet beverage holder as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,242 to Victor E. Steinfels, IL. This beverage holder has a simulated grid protective mask portion attached to the body of the mug that is used as the mug handle. Other helmet-like mugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 314,492 of Weller et al. and Des. 243,578 of Danat. These mugs do not include a simulated portion that supports and displays the image of the face of the helmet wearer, and therefore these inventions do not simulate a particular helmet and helmet wearer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to produce a beverage mug that simulates a helmet, and the particular helmet wearer.
A further object of the present invention, is to construct a mug adapted to hold liquid beverage and to hold a beverage container.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.